Eternal Love
by Kaydera
Summary: Repost! Songfic to Evanescence's my immortal. Sometimes saying goodbye can be hard especially when memories haunt and your heart continues to break.


**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own harry potter if i did i would be the happiest person in the world and...i am not. so yea

__

_**MALFOY HEIR FOUND DEAD**_

Draco Malfoy-Potter (25), sole heir to the vast Malfoy fortune was found dead by Minestry officials earlier this morning in the basement of Malfoy Manor. Ministry officials had been following an anonymous tip about the whereabouts of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named when they came across the body of the young Malfoy.

The death has been labeled a homicide and we all feel the loss of the Deatheaters latest victim. Auror John Gibbens commented on the scene they had come across as being, "Something not even the most experienced of [aurors have not seen since the first war with You-Know-Who." The torture that the deceased must have been put through was evident in everything in the room where he was found. "It's another example of just what we are up against and just how ruthless You-Know-Who and his followers can truly be" Gibbens stated.

Mr. Malfoy was the head healer at Saint Mungo's and is survived by husband Harry Potter-Malfoy and their daughter Kirra. Memorial services will be held this Thursday evening. Mr. Potter-Malfoy has asked that the funeral be a private gathering of family and friends and thus the date and location will not be available to the public.

Harry read over the newspaper article once more before folding it and placing it in the pocket of his jeans. Two months had passed since the day he had awoken to a knock at the door. Two months since his best friends Hermione and Ron Weasley (both Aurors who had been at Malfoy Manor during the discovery of Draco's body) had been sent by the Ministry to deliver the new of his husbands death.

He walked over and sat on the large oak bed that he had once shared with the man who had gone from his school rival to the love of his life and picked up a picture frame from the end table.

It was a picture of the two of them the day of their Hogwarts graduation. They had been a couple for just short of a year and were smiling for the camera, Harry arm draped protectively around Draco's slim waist while Draco happily leaned back onto his lover's shoulder. In the picture they had been laughing and a golden engagement ring shone on Draco's finger as he waved.

A small smile played across the dark-haired man's face as he stood up and placed the picture frame in a small box along with the other pictures of the two of them (some of which held their 4 year old daughter Kirra) and placed the small box into a bag by the door.

_**I'm so tired of being here **_

Suppressed by all my childish fears

And if you have to leave

I wish that you would just leave

'cause your presence still lingers here

And it won't leave me alone  
  
-------Flashback------- 

"We've found Draco," Hermione said quietly as they sat in the parlor of Harry and Draco's home. Harry stared at his friends curiously. The news had brought hope to Harry's heart as she spoke the words, Draco had been missing for just over three weeks when he had disappeared on his way to work, but the look on her face told him that something was wrong.

"What's happened?" he asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"He's--he's dead Harry. We found him in the dungeons of Malfoy Manor."

"How?" Harry asked his voice thick with emotion.

"What do you mean Harry?" Ron spoke up this time and Harry turned to look at him and repeated his question.

"How was he killed?"

The looks on his two best friends faces darkened slightly and after a moment Hermione answered, "By the looks of the place, Harry, Draco had been tortured. Possible cruciatous, judging by some of the internal tissue damage and it looked as though he'd been whipped and he had several stab wounds as well."

Harry, who had been standing near the doorway during the discussion, suddenly felt his legs give out as he slid down the wall onto the cold, hardwood floor. Ever since Draco had gone missing he had known that it had been Voldemorts doing but deep down he still held a hope that he would be found and that they would all be together again.

"Harry, this was found in the pocket of his jeans," Hermione said as she walked forward and handed her friend a small piece of parchment. Harry looked up at her and saw unshed tears standing in her eyes. It was this sight that caused his last reserved to burst and the first tears slowly rolled down the sides of his face. "I'm so sorry Harry," Hermione said as she fell to her knees before him and wrapped him into a tight embrace, allowing him to cry into her shoulder.

----------End Flashback---------

Reaching into his pocket once more, he pulled out the piece of parchment, still folded and sealed, as it had been when Hermione had given it to him. He was, for some reason, afraid to open it. Afraid to know what it said. Slowly he broke the seal and unfolded it and began to read:

_My Dearest Harry, _

I write this now knowing that I may not be able to see you again. I feel my heart breaking at the mere thought of this. I can merely hope that, if I do not survive this, that this letter will be able to somehow reach you. I'm afraid I must be brief in my writing but I could not bear to never be able to talk to you once more.

I've been locked into my old bedroom, hence I was able to find parchment and a quill, I was told by the guards that they were waiting for something--what that something is I do not know but I do have my ideas. They say that I may prove useful to them yet. I swear to you now Harry that I will not reveal anything to them. No matter what they do I will never betray you or our love.

If I do not manage to make it home to you please always remember that I will always love you and I always have. I will always watch over you and Kirra no matter where I end up. Tell Kirra that I love her dearly and that she has always made me proud. Tell her that daddy will always be there for her, all she has to do is listen for me and I'll be there with her.

Remember that I'll never leave. I'll be with you every time the wind blows through the leaves in the trees or a shadow plays across the wall. Remember that my love for you both will always burn like a candle that will never be extinguished.

But Harry, don't let my death hold you back. Let it make you stronger. Live on with me in your heart but dont let my memory destroy your future. I don't want that for you, I never have and certainly do not now. Move on and make yourself happy but please don't forget me. Dont forget the love we shared.

With undying love

Draco Malfoy-Potter  
  
_**These wounds won't seem to heal **_

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
A solitary tear made its way down the side of Harry's face as he refolded the note and placed it in the pocket of his shirt, closed to his heart. He stood in the doorway of the bedroom and looked around the room once more before picking up the black bag, turning and walking into the hallway. 

He stopped as he came upon a set of large oak doors and quietly entered them. The room had once been Draco's study and a large desk stood in the center of the room, facing the fireplace...the fireplace...

---------flashback---------

Harry entered the large study to fine the blond-haired man standing before the fireplace, his back turned toward him and his face hung low as he stared into the flickering flames.

Walking up behind him he placed a gentle hand on the smaller man's shoulder and sighed softly as his husband turned and buried his face into his chest. He wrapped his arms around Draco's slender frame as he silently sobbed, clutching Harry's shirt in a vice-like grip.

"Why Harry?" he asked between sobs. "Why did she have to leave? Why did she have to go back to...him?"

"I don't know Draco...I just...don't know."

-----------end flashback-----------

_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears **_

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have

All of me  
  
That was the day that Draco had found his mother had been murdered by his father. Draco had always loved his mother. She was always the one reason that he endured the treatment he got from his father. She was the reason he had gone on all those years. 

At least Draco was with her now.

Harry walked over to the window on the opposite side of the room and reached out to close it, stopping suddenly as his eyes landed on the willow tree outside. The tree that they had spent so many nights under...

--------------flashback------------

"Where are we going Draco?" Harry asked with a laugh as he let himself be led, blindfolded, by the somewhat shorter man.

"It's a surprise love. If I told you it'd ruin it."

When they stopped Draco quickly removed the blindfold and Harry felt himself gasp. A blanket had been laid on the ground and two lit candles stood in its center and off to the side there was a small picnic basket and, sitting across from each other, were two place settings. One had a small package set upon the plate, this one Draco told Harry to sit at.

"Open it," Draco said, gesturing to the gift.

Smiling at his husband, Harry picked up the package and carefully unwrapped it. Opening the lid, Harry found himself looking down at a silver chain. Hanging from it was a silver lion pendant that had a golden snake wound around its front paw. The lion had a single emerald in place of an eye and the snake had a blue gem in place as well.

"Wow," Harry heard himself mutter.

"Read the inscription."

Harry turned the pendant over in his head and read the words that had been carved on the back.

_Dearest Harry, to remind you of how we started and of the love we share. Love eternally, Draco_

----------end flashback------------

Draco had always been a hopeless romantic--something that had shocked Harry when he first learned of it. It had turned out to be only one of the qualities that the "Slytherin Ice Prince" had managed to hide from almost everyone at Hogwarts.

Only a few were allowed to ever see that side of him and those were Harry, Hermione, Ron (because they always saw how Harry and Draco acted together and helped Draco pull off some of his ideas) and Draco's mother, Narcissa.

_**You used to captivate me **_

By your resonating life

Now I'm bound by the life you left behind

Your face it haunts

My once pleasant dreams

Your voice it chased away

All the sanity in me  
  
Wiping the tears from his face, Harry closed the window and walked over to the desk in the center of the room, his hand now grasping the silver pendant that hand around his neck. Sitting atop the desk was a picture of the three of them picnicking at the park and a picture of Draco riding his horse with their daughter sitting in front of him laughing and grasping the horse's mane. 

_**These wounds won't seem to heal **_

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase 

Picking up the pictures he quickly placed them into the black bag at his side and walked from the room. He walked down the stairs glancing at the now empty walls and into empty rooms as he walked.

Entering the parlor he smiled as he saw the platinum haired girl seated on the couch, her blue eyes a mixture of loss and love as they fell upon him. "Come on love, it's time to go."

"Alright father," she said as she stood up and walked over to him, grabbing his hand tightly in her own. Together the two turned from the room and walked out into the daylight. "Father," Kirra asked as they walked down the sidewalk toward Hermione, who was waiting beside the car.

"Yes Kirra?"

"Why did daddy leave?"

Harry stopped and kneeled before the small girl and took her into a tight embrace. "Your daddy didn't want to leave baby. He loved you very much and as long as you remember everything you did together and everything he taught you, he'll always be there."

"I love you father," Kirra said, hugging him back.

"I love you too on, we dont want to keep Auntie Hermione waiting."

_**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone **_

But though you're still with me

I've been alone all along  
  
"Ready to go Harry," Hermione asked as they reached the car. 

Harry turned back to look at the house once more. The place he and Draco had called home since they left school. The place that held so many memories. It was hard to leave but, if he remained, it would only make getting on with is life that much harder. Everywhere he turned in the house he saw Draco. He felt him and he remembered the times they shared and thought of all the times they would not be able to share.

"Harry..."

"Yes, Hermione, we can go now." As he turned to enter the car he looked back at the house and whispered, "I'll always love you."

With that, Hermione started the car and drove off. Two of the three occupants consumed by memories of the love one they lost and hopes for a future with him still by their sides and in their hearts.

**_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_**

**_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_**

**_I held your hand through all of these years_**

**_But you still have_**

**_All of me_**

**_A/N:_** Even after all this time I still love that fic. I think that its one of my best by far. Anyway, please read and review I think that this fic deserves more attention than it got before.

Ciao  
Kaydera


End file.
